


Harbour

by calmersky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmersky/pseuds/calmersky
Summary: Stranded with Kylo Ren on Mustafar, Rey accepts they have to cooperate in order to survive. But angels and demons lurk here, and the duo must face them, and their complicated feelings for each other, if they are going to make it off the planet alive.Post-TLJ Reylo heading towards a happy ending.





	1. Hux

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at Reylo. I'm very rusty after a long writing break, and hardly anyone is reading this anyway... but I need the practice, so I'll carry on. Rating may change.

In his quarters on the _Finalizer_ , General Armitage Hux watched as his holo-projector cycled through the onboard surveillance cameras, noting with satisfaction that all was calm, orderly and under control. The view switched to Ren's chambers where the First Order's Supreme Leader was fast asleep, a pale face and bare arm visible against black bed linens. It was a good thirty standard minutes before Ren's alarm would usually wake him, and typically a further thirty before he would make an appearance on the bridge. But not today. If all went to plan, today would be the very last day the First Order would have to suffer the rule of the emotional, impetuous, and frankly ridiculous Kylo Ren.

It had taken patience. Months had passed since the fiasco on Crait before the pieces of the plan had fallen into place. Hux had made his career by sabotaging those of his superiors, but Ren's personal power had made him a much more formidable opponent, or at least so it first appeared. It turned out that the new Supreme Leader's greatest weakness was disappointingly ordinary. In Hux's considerable experience of lying, cheating and backstabbing his way to the top, most men wanted money, power, or – most commonly - sex. Tediously, this also seemed be the case for Ren. The girl, Rey, was no great beauty, was without provenance, and appeared to simply be the first woman, other than his mother, who had paid Ren any attention.

The infatuation appeared to be one-sided, and so Hux had to find a different means to tempt the girl away from her band of traitors. But First Order surveillance confirmed that, after the death of Leia Organa only weeks before, the Resistance was weaker than ever. It had been easy enough to lure the girl away chasing promises of a generous donation to support the cause from a mysterious benefactor. And so, at this very moment, Rey was in place, waiting on the disintegrating planet that Ren had been itching to visit ever since he'd slain Snoke. A visit that Hux had plotted to delay, exactly because of its hold over him. Before the the plan for Ren's downfall was even half complete, Hux knew Mustafar needed to be part of it. Now, after months of anguished longing, the combination of the girl and the location should be too potent for Ren to resist.

Hux shut off the projector and checked his appearance in the mirror by the door as he put on his greatcoat and gloves. The plan would execute automatically; Hux had seen to that himself. He could calibrate a hyperdrive, reconfigure a plasma cannon or decrypt a security system just as well – and most likely better – than any of the men and women in his command. For Hux it was child's play to fake the message that would be detected in just a few moments' time, and only a little harder to plant it in the ship's surveillance system and cover his tracks. The real challenge was putting on the performance that would convince Ren to take the bait – and go alone.

Right on time, his comm alert sounded. With a final nod to his reflection, Hux steeled himself for battle.

“Yes Peavey.”

“General Hux, sorry to disturb you sir. Message just received. Code X. You asked to be informed immediately.”

“The Resistance? Have you informed the Supreme Leader?”

Captain Peavey hesitated. “Not yet sir, the hour is-”

“The hour is irrelevant, Captain. Comm Supreme Leader Ren immediately. I'm on my way.”

By the time Ren burst on to the bridge, a little over five minutes after he had arrived, Hux had already given the order to jump to hyperspace.

“Ah, Supreme Leader,” Hux said, raising an eyebrow at Ren's even wilder-than usual appearance. “Did you sleep well?”

Ren ignored him and strode to the holo-projector console, scrutinising the readouts. “What was the nature of the transmission?”

Hux nodded to Peavey. The captain cleared his throat. “A simple distress code sir. Low power, but our new surveillance system found it. The signature, erm...”  
  
Ren's focus swivelled to Peavey, his fingers twitching.

The captain swallowed. “Is a confirmed private code belonging to... Princess Leia Organa.”

Hux could sense the officers all around him tensing, anticipating an outburst. The bridge still bore the marks of the damage inflicted by Ren's lightsaber a few weeks before, when an officer had been so foolish as to make a flippant comment about the death of Ren's “traitor” of a mother.

Ren's mouth twitched, but he let the moment pass. “You've already located the origin.”

“Yes sir,” Peavey answered. “We traced it to a comm station that serves the Mustafar system.”

Hux enjoyed the range of expressions that passed across Ren's face in the next few moments. Confusion. Intrigue. A frisson of excitement.

“One minute to hyperspace exit sir,” Peavey said.

“Good,” said Hux. “All cannons stand by. If the traitors are foolish enough to attempt an ambush, we will destroy them before they can fire a single shot.”

Ren joined him by the viewport as they dropped to realspace, fists so tightly clenched he was surely in danger of splitting his gloves.

Below loomed a huge planet, its surface swirled with purple and grey cloud. Hux addressed the officer seated at the console to his right. “We appear to be alone, Lieutenant Brise?”

“Yes sir,” she replied. “Our scans indicate no ships in the vicinity.”

“And that,” he nodded at the planet. “Is a gas giant. So where is our stranded traitor?”

Next to him, Peavey indicated the much smaller red planet rising into view over the horizon of its neighbour. “There it is sir. Mustafar. A former mining facility, now abandoned. Some structures remain, although data indicates the surface is highly unstable.”

“Send a probe droid to low orbit,” Hux ordered. “Scan for life forms and confirm who sent that distress call. ”

“No.” Kylo Ren said, his normally pale face flushed. “I know exactly who is there. Ready my shuttle.”

Hux stepped up. This was the moment. “Why?” he said, deliberately confrontational. “The Resistance could easily have lured us here as a distraction. Protocol would be probe droid reconnaissance followed by a tie strike. It is certainly not worth us going planet-side for one individual.”

“I agree,” Ren said, and Hux held his breath, the fate of his beloved First Order resting on the next words to come out of Ren's mouth.

"It is not worth us _all_ going." The Supreme Leader was already on his way to the door. “You will stay in high orbit here and I'll take the shuttle to the surface alone. Stay alert and await my orders.”

And with that, he swept out.

 _Like a bee to honey_ , Hux thought.

 _Idiot_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux is a creep but I kind of love him, ha. And of course, he is wrong about a lot of things.
> 
> Do comment and let me know what you think!


	2. Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is set a difficult task by an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some more... thanks for reading!

Rey didn't need to check the engineering readouts in the control room to know the planet was unstable. The glow of its volcanic oceans was visible from orbit, and the cooling systems that had once kept its surface under control looked to have long been abandoned. She checked her chrono again. Nearly three standard hours since she arrived, and there was no sign of her contact. Retracing her steps towards the exit of the dilapidated building, she decided to make a circuit of the perimeter before giving up. Could she be waiting in the wrong place? It seemed unlikely. On approach there had been only one obvious landing platform, so she'd left her ship there and explored the adjacent building, ignoring the dark whispers in the Force that tried to draw her attention along the river of lava that flowed to the south. She'd felt that pull of darkness before, and where once she would have been curious, now she had no appetite to explore it. She had Snoke to thank for that. But had she missed something?

Frustrated, Rey steeled herself, closing her eyes and lowering her shields very slowly. She sensed it immediately. Something terrible had happened here, with no life to absorb its energy. Just raw metal and rock, echoing pain through the Force.

When she opened her eyes again she gasped and fumbled for her blaster.

She was no longer alone.

A hooded, brown-robed figure stood just a few steps in front of her, facing away, towards the cracked window that looked out across the lava flow. Towards the source of that darkness.

“You're here,” she mumbled, re-holstering her blaster and mentally shaking herself. _Stupid_. _Of course_. She was waiting for someone, and here someone was. Someone who posed no danger to her. Someone was quite sure she had never met, but whose Force signature was strikingly, comfortingly familiar. Which made absolutely no sense...

The figure turned, and the man slipped down his hood, revealing pale blue eyes set in an even-featured but serious face, and a neatly-trimmed red-brown beard. No, she didn't recognise him. And yet...

“Hello Rey.”

She _knew_ that voice.

“You...” she began, crossing the room to him, tears welling in her eyes. So many nights, alone and scared, on Jakku, as a child. She'd heard that voice, telling her not to be afraid, telling her how strong she was, how brave. “I … I thought I imagined you.”

The man gave her a gentle smile. “In a way, you did.”

She shook her head. “But you're here, you're really here. And you want to help us? But wait a minute, how can you be here? Why did you summon me?” She glanced uncertainly to the window. "Is this some kind of trick?"

“No, Rey, this is no trick. I want to help you, but I did not summon you here. Please, you must listen to me. We do not have much time, and there is something important I must tell you.”

Tentatively, Rey reached out, trying to touch the sleeve of his robe, but her hand passed straight though. Just like Kylo Ren's lightsaber, when he'd tried to strike Luke. She looked up at the man in wonder. “Who _are_ you?”

“I was Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master and friend to Anakin Skywalker, who you may have heard of. His son knew me as Ben.”

Rey's heart leapt. _Ben Kenobi_ , who Ben Solo was named for. Leia had told her a little about the legendary Jedi she had never met, but who died saving the life of Luke, Leia and their friends when he confronted Darth Vader on the Death Star.

"But… you were an old man, when Luke first met you."

Obi-Wan smiled again, and this time it was with amusement. "Please excuse my vanity. That old man is not how I remember myself."

Rey studied him. "You're... a ghost?"

"Regrettably, I am. Or at least that is the easiest way to think of me."

Rey shook her head, still astonished. “You spoke to me, in my dreams... when I was a girl, you helped keep me safe.”

“Yes, at first. Although you quickly learned to do that yourself.”

“But… why me? Why not Ben Solo?”

“The light's weakness is its failure to see the dark. By the time we sensed the danger he was in, we could no longer reach him. Now we cannot find him at all.”

“Then he is lost,” Rey said, surprised and annoyed to find her heart sinking, She had long told herself Kylo Ren's soul was no longer her problem.

"No. Not lost. Beyond our reach, but not beyond redemption. However, he needs help to find the path that will lead him back to Ben Solo. He will not find it himself."

"Who could show him? His family are gone. Snoke is gone. Finn said everyone in the First Order hates him or he hates them. He's alone."

"Not quite."

Obi-Wan said no more, and just as she was about to ask him what that was supposed to mean, Rey realised for herself.

She took a step back, holding her hands up. “Oh no, no you don't, not me. I'm no one. He said that himself. I tried, I failed. I should have killed him while I had the chance."

A shadow passed across Obi-Wan's face. "But you could not bring yourself to do it. You felt the light still in him. You could not slaughter him in cold blood."

"I was wrong, and he very nearly wiped out the Resistance in the murderous rampage that followed."

"That is not your fault."

She looked at him, incredulous. "Yes it is. They think I'm a hero, but I couldn't even bring myself to admit I betrayed them all."

"And in apparently betraying them you remained true to yourself... but what matters now is you have a chance to save them. Rey, I'm not saying this is easy - it may be the hardest thing you have ever done - but what if you were right? That the last hope of the Resistance - of the galaxy, is to bring Ben Solo back and defeat the First Order together. Admit it, the Resistance will not survive for much longer. The First Order knows it too. Time is running out. That is why I am here."

"Then you'll help me?"

Obi-Wan frowned. "I cannot help you directly. But Ben were to come back into the light sufficiently…. even temporarily, we might be able to reach him."

"We?"

"Myself, and Anakin."

"Anakin.. as in...  _Darth Vader?_ "

"Vader is gone. And I believe Luke did not tell you the full story of his death. Just as he neglected to tell Ben Solo."  
   
"I know Luke tried to turn Vader back to the light, that he sensed conflict in him. But it didn't work. They fought. Luke killed him… or injured him badly enough that he died not long after."

Obi-Wan shook his head. “No. Both sides have perpetuated the myth that Luke defeated both the Emperor and Vader. Luke became the hero the Rebel Alliance needed. The First Order blamed the Empire's demise on Vader's moment of weakness. Both stories are wrong. Vader died because the Emperor - Darth Sidious - was torturing his son. Luke was moments from death when Vader saved him. But Sidious was powerful. Defeating him, and saving Luke, cost Vader - Anakin his life."

Rey began to pace the floor. Her mind was racing. "So, you're saying… Darth Vader turned back to the light in his final moments…. he defeated the Sith… he _was_ the Chosen One?"

"That prophecy is not important," Obi-Wan insisted. "Darth Vader killed his Master to save Luke. He saved him, Rey. Just like Ben killed Snoke…"

Rey stopped dead. "..and saved me."

"And saved you."

"But that didn't bring him back. When I wouldn't join him, he tried to destroy me."

"Luke was the target of his anger, not you. Listen, Rey. You don't have to bring him back. Just show him the way. Convince him of the truth about his grandfather. You know how he idolises Vader. Once he knows how Vader died, the dark side will lose its hold over him."

“But how? How in the galaxy do you expect me to convince-"

Rey stopped mid-sentence when she heard a noise in the distance. It sounded very much like the rumble of a starship sub-orbital deceleration. She turned to look out of the window, but there was nothing visible in the sky overhead.

When she turned back around, Obi-Wan Kenobi was nowhere to be seen.

“Obi-Wan?” she called, running to the door, "come back, you have to help me, I can't do this on my own!"

 _Do not be afraid Rey,_ she heard, in her head, just as she had when she was a child. _You are wise, and strong, and you have more power over him than you know. The Force will be with you, always._

Another rumble in the sky, louder now. To the south, the familiar shape of a black shuttle appeared over the mountain ridge on the western side of the lava flow, heading directly for her.

It was then that Rey realised three things.

First, that she was in great danger.

Second, that Kylo Ren was aboard that ship.

Third, that for some reason, he was alone.

Moments later the shuttle sank down on to the landing platform, dwarfing her tiny fighter.

Rey reached for her blaster, and aimed at the shuttle door.

Even before it opened, she could feel him. _If I hadn't been distracted talking to a ghost_ , she thought, _I might have sensed him with enough time to escape._ She glanced around. The building would afford her some cover, but there was little point in hiding.

With a hiss, the door of the shuttle opened.

She expected to see the red glow of his saber, and find him hooded and masked as he was in her nightmares.

Instead, she saw his face, and had to remind herself to hate him.

Kylo Ren strode down the ramp and stopped a few feet away from her.

She met his gaze defiantly. What was that strange expression on his face. _Relief?_

"Rey," he said. I knew you would see sense eventually. Put down the blaster, you and I both know it is of no use."

Stepping closer, he raised an ungloved hand slowly until it covered hers on the blaster. Shocked by the contact, her hand trembled, and she let him push her arm down.

Rey holstered the blaster before she could drop it, and looked up at him. "What do you want?"

He scanned her face. "I'm glad to find you are still not afraid of me. I'd almost forgotten what it felt like." He raised his hand again, and for a second she thought he was going to touch her cheek.

But before his fingers made contact, he appeared to change his mind, and let his arm fall back to his side. "The First Order will require the names of all systems and corporations sympathetic to the Resistance. And the location of your friends. Give us those and your change of loyalty will be sufficiently convincing for your life to be spared."

"Never," she spat.

Kylo raised an eyebrow. "You are aware this isn't a negotiation. You surrendered."

"I did not."

"Don't play games Rey. This planet? The distress signal you sent with my mother's signature? You clearly wanted me to come and get you."

Rey laughed. "No, you, or someone, asked me-" she started, then stopped as the Force shifted around them, signalling danger.

"Come aboard the shuttle with me," Kylo was saying, "and we can discuss it in comfort. This place is a death trap. The platform could fall into the lava at any moment." He took hold of her elbow, attempting to steer her across the landing platform.

Rey frowned and stood her ground, looking at the shuttle. Instinct was telling her not to take another step towards it.

Yet she felt no threat from the man by her side. _Strange_.

"Ben," she said. "Wait."

He stopped pulling her and sighed, irritably. "I told you. Ben Solo is dead."

Still refusing to move, Rey grabbed his arm, holding fast until her looked at her. "What distress signal. I didn't send a distress signal. And if I didn't… who did?"

They both felt it in the same instant: a scream of danger in the Force. There was just enough time to sprint for the open door of the building, to dive and skid across the floor before the blast from the explosion hit, shoving them further.

The last thing Rey remembered was a wave of heat and then a weight against her back, covering her and pressing her face into the floor.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always felt that Rey and Obi-Wan were kindred spirits. But now Rey and Kylo are together, will Rey remember any of his advice?


	3. Escape

Rey woke up to a loud thump and the sound of someone shouting. She coughed, her throat dry with bitter-tasting dust. Her body ached all over.

Then she remembered the explosion, and _him_.

She turned on her side, blinking across the debris-strewn room and saw him, facing away from her, leaning on his forearm against the wall. The other arm hung by his side, blood dripping from his hand on to the floor. A matching blood stain on the crumpled wall explained the noise that had woken her.

The Force hummed with anger, shot through with pain and loathing. It was dark, hopeless and horrible.

Instinctively, Rey reached out to him. "Ben?" she croaked, coughing again.

In an instant, his emotions shrank to a pinprick and disappeared.

"Don't say that," he said, his voice strained. "Never call me that again."

"Fine," Rey muttered, groaning as she sat up. Given the twisted shards of metal around her, it was a miracle she seemed to have escaped with only a few scratches and bruises.

She looked at Ben - no, Kylo. "What happened? Something fell on me. I thought I was trapped."

Kylo ignored her and crossed the room to check the control display, which was flashing with red lights. From somewhere beneath the floor, there was a sickening groan, and the whole room shuddered. Then the overhead lights flickered, and went out.

"We have to get out of here," he said, his boots crunching over to where she was sitting on the floor. He offered a hand to help her stand up.

Rey took one look at his battered and bloody knuckles and pushed herself to her feet. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Unless you feel like taking a swim in thousand degree molten rock, I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

Rey looked out towards the door, or more accurately, where the door had been, before the explosion had ripped half the wall away. He was right. Outside, there was nothing but swirling lava. Kylo's shuttle, Rey's ship, the landing platform… all gone.

 _So, someone sabotaged his shuttle. But who?_ Rey began to run through the possibilities in her head.

"Rey," Kylo insisted, interrupted her thoughts. "We have to go. _Now._ "

"Why do you even care if I go with you?"

Rey jumped as the room shuddered again, this time more violently.

By the door at the back of the room, Kylo was still waiting for her.

"Okay, okay," she muttered, grumpily, deciding there wasn't time to do anything but accept the situation. "There's a walkway that leads to the hillside at the back of the building. I checked out the whole place while I was waiting."

She retrieved her staff from under a pile of debris and strapped it to her back, then followed Kylo through the door and into the darkness beyond.

They made their way through the maze of corridors, lit dimly by the orange glow of the lava field from the occasional viewport. They sped up as the building groaned and shuddered underneath and around them, as if it was tearing itself apart.

"Ahead, on the left, the door!" Rey called out. Kylo made it there ahead of her, only to find the door locked and jammed shut, the control panel to the side completely dead.

His face lit up crimson as he ignited his lightsaber and plunged it into the middle of the door, dragging it down to make a cut.

"Uh. Too. Slow!" Kylo's arm was shaking with the effort of pulling the blade through the metal. It was toughened durasteel; it would take him several minutes to cut a hole large enough for them to escape through. And he was right, the groan of the building had become a roar. They didn't have time.

Rey drew her blaster. "Stand back."

Just as she was about to fire, the floor below her sagged then tilted away. She fell, landing hard on her side and started to slip away from the door - and Kylo - down the slope.

Before she even had time to fully register what was happening, he'd lunged forward and grabbed her wrist. Their eyes locked as his arm tensed, taking her weight. He gave a tiny nod that felt like  _I've got you_. Relieved, Rey wrapped her fingers around his wrist and he hauled her up, at the same time Force-pulling the blaster from her loose grip into his other hand.

As she landed next to him on the small strip of floor that was still intact, Kylo fired a stream of shots at the door lock. To Rey's relief, the door shuddered and slid open.

A moment later, they were outside, racing across the narrow walkway that connected the building to the black rock of the mountainside.

Kylo paused at the other side and tucked Rey's blaster beneath his cloak.

"Hey!" Rey said, "give that back!"

"You mean _thank you_?" Kylo said, setting off again before she'd even had time to get her breath back. "We need to get clear before it goes under." He headed off up the mountainside.

Kylo was faster than her uphill; Rey was sure-footed and nimble but instinctively careful. A slip could mean a broken ankle on terrain like this, and the scavenger in her knew how serious that could be in a hostile environment.

She picked her way through the sharp rocks, unfastening her staff from her back and using it steady her. Up ahead, Kylo had stopped and was waiting for her on a ledge in the rock.

When Rey reached him, he indicated behind her with a nod of his head. "Look."

She turned to see the main part of the building disappear into the lava, ripping away from the walkway they'd crossed only minutes before. There was a strange rumbling from underground and then a huge bubble of lava erupted from beneath the surface, splashing the lower part of the mountainside and, a few seconds later, sending a hail of cooling rock pellets in their direction. Rey turned away, dropping to a crouch and covering her face with her arm to shield herself.

When she opened her eyes, she found Kylo looking back at her.

He was close, close enough for her to take in the deep brown of his eyes, the scar that she'd given him on Starkiller, the marks of exhaustion below his eyes, and the strange softness of his mouth.

"Okay?" he said.

Rey realised that _yes_ , she was. Between the two of them, they'd actually made it out.

"Okay," she repeated, smiling with relief.

Kylo's expression turned strange, clouded with something she could not decipher. He looked away, and stood up. "Who sent you here?"

"I don't know," Rey said. "It was an anonymous message from a supporter of the Resistance who wanted to meet and discuss a donation."

"So he planned that too," Kylo muttered.

"You know who it was?"

Kylo grimaced "I know exactly who it was. The person responsible... their betrayal was inevitable. And they will pay."

"If we can get out of here," Rey quipped, looking out over the lava flow to the mountain ridge rising at the other side of the valley. She frowned. "Do they know we made it out? They might come back."

She couldn't sense any life forms nearby. Only the rock, and that dark energy that lurked to the south. They were closer to it here, she realised, with a shudder. But that was the least of her worries right now.

Kylo closed his eyes for a moment. She felt barely a whisper as he reached out with the Force.

"No. They've left the system."

"So," Rey said, "either they believe the explosion killed us, or that we'll die here anyway."

Kylo nodded. "The planet's volcanic activity is moderated by underground heat sinks. Sabotage those, and the surface of the planet will be molten in a matter of days."

Rey swallowed. _What a way to die_. "Can they be sabotaged?"

"Possibly. But if there's a way to do that, Hux will have found it."

" _General_ Hux? As in _General Hux of the First Order?_  "

Kylo realised his slip and sighed.

"So," Rey continued, "that makes you a fugitive? An enemy of them... the First Order, right?"

Kylo tensed. "I am Supreme Leader of the First Order."

Rey shrugged. "Well, that's not gonna help you here. Which reminds me, you've still got my blaster."

"Rey, I'm not your enemy."

"Except for that time you tried to kill me, along with the rest of the Resistance."

"I would not have killed you. I wanted you to join me!"

"You know I never will."

"And I will not ask you to again. But for now, we are both more likely to get off this planet alive if we work together."

Rey thought about it. She wasn't afraid of Kylo Ren, only of the things she knew he'd done. He'd saved her, after all, grabbed her when she was falling; he could have just as easily grabbed her blaster and let her drop.

"So," she began, cautiously. "A... truce?"

"Yes."

"When you give me my blaster back."

Kylo folded his arms across his chest. "Not yet."

"You don't trust me?"

"It's not you I don't trust, it's those traitors you've been wasting your time with."

"But you said yourself the blaster was useless!"

"And in that case you don't need it," Kylo said. He turned to head off, as if that settled the matter. 

Rey stood for a moment, before cursing and setting off after him.

A tiring ascent later, they reached the top of the ridge. The view along the lava flow spread out before them. In the far distance a black tower clung to a thin promontory of rock. Of clearly intentional construction, it was possibly the least hospitable building Rey had ever seen.

Rey realised _it_ \- or something very near it - must be the origin of the dark energy that she'd sensed earlier. An energy that had been growing steadily as they climbed the mountainside. Here, it was stronger still.

She looked up at Kylo. "What is that place?"

"That," he replied, regarding the scene with satisfaction, "is my ancestral home."

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd planned to alternate POV between Rey and Kylo but then realised it didn't work, so I'm sticking with Rey for now.
> 
> Next up: Rey and Kylo explore Vader's castle, wonder if they might have to spend the night there...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
